wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyrmrest:Requests for user rights
This page is for requests for user rights. Those who are nominated for user rights will have their nomination reviewed and voted on over a two week period from the date of the nomination, which will end at 12:00 am PST on the fourteenth day. If the vote at that time is in favor, the user will be granted the requested rights. Requests for rollback To nominate yourself for rollback rights please ensure you meet the requirements listed below and then copy the questions into a block quoted format along with a link to your user profile on the wiki in the nominations section below. Rules: *You may nominate another WrA Wiki user. (Please ensure they accept the nomination first.) *You can nominate yourself. *Self-votes will not be counted in the vote totals. To view past requests, see the RFR archive. 'Requirements' There are some basic things to consider when requesting or nominating a fellow WrA Wiki user for rollback rights. #You/they have an account under a screen name. #You/they have actively contributed for at least six months to the wiki. #You/they have demonstrated a need for the ability through extensive anti-vandalism work. #There must be a 2/3rds supermajority of those who vote (users or admins) for the request to be accepted. 'Questions' #Why should you be granted rollback rights? 'Nominations' 'Requests for adminship' Currently, there is one open position for an admin on the wiki at this time. To nominate yourself for the position please ensure you meet the requirements listed below and then copy the questions into a block quoted format along with a link to your user profile on the wiki in the nominations section below. Rules: *You may nominate another WrA Wiki user. (Please ensure they accept the nomination first.) *You can nominate yourself. *Self-votes will not be counted in the vote totals. To view past requests, see the RFA archive. 'Requirements' There are some basic things to consider when requesting or nominating a fellow WrA Wiki user for rollback rights. #You/they have an account under a screen name. #You/they have actively contributed for at least six months to the wiki and are 18 years of age or older. #You/they have demonstrated they are willing to take on additional responsibilities to make the community better. #You/they have had some form of major wiki contribution. #You/they have demonstrated a need for the ability through extensive anti-vandalism work. #There must be a 2/3rds supermajority of those who vote (users or admins) for the request to be accepted. 'Questions' #Why do you want to become an administrator? #In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? #In your view, do administrators hold a technical or political position? #How do you feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? #Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or do you feel other users have caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? #Of your articles or contributions to the WrA Wiki, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? #What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? #If you could change any one thing about the wiki, what would it be? #What is your favorite expansion and character in WoW? Why? #Have you had any previous leadership experience (in your community, on the web, etc.)? 'Nominations' Category:WrAWiki Category:WrAWiki Policies